


Who Do You Call?

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, s06e01 The Soul of Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You must see this sort of thing all the time.  Who do you call?”<br/>“Good question.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Call?

Once upon I time I called to God; sometimes I still do, when I can separate him from the mess that is the Church. Stripping away the man-made to seek the divine gets harder each time.

After Zoe Kenneth, _they_ sent me to a psychologist to ensure I was 'fit for duty'. I was, but not because of any trained professional.

No-one asked if I needed 'to call someone' after Crevecoeur; the one who knows me knew better, and no-one else mattered.

I don't call anyone any more. My refuge is there beside me every day, and I am his.


End file.
